To Be the Best
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Follow the beginning of Roselia's creation and their journey to become the very best band.
1. Chapter 1

To Be the Best

Chapter 1

**Note:** I'm trying my hand at a new story after so long. There's not much that I need to say other than I'm truly sorry for being so slow on all my story updates.

Yukina looked herself in the mirror and knew that today was the day. She's been waiting for too long, but there couldn't have been a better time. She's made a name for herself and people everywhere are screaming her name. Today is the day she creates a band.

…

"I can't stand this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys. None of you put any effort into what we're trying to do."

"And what is that we're trying to do?"

"Ugh! That's exactly the problem. You guys don't care enough. You don't strive to be better or do anything bigger than yourselves. I just can't go along with this anymore."

"What are you saying? You're quitting?"

"Good luck finding someone else for this excuse of a band."

When she got back home, she approached by her little sister.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing here so early? I thought you had rehearsal today."

"I quit."

"You quit? What do you mean?"

"Hina, I don't want to talk about it." She walked up to her room and slammed the door. She put her guitar on her bed and plopped on the floor. "After all of this time, how did I not even see this coming? I can't believe I wasted all this time on them." She slammed her hands against her face and smeared them down to her chin. "Someday, I will find a band that shares my desires."

…

"I miss Yukina."

Lisa was laying against her bed looking at her phone. She had her number and every possible way of getting in contact with her, but Lisa knew that Yukina wasn't much of the social type to talk over the phone. That's when she stood up and started to get ready. She opened her door to head to the front door, but then suddenly, her phone started to ring.

It was Yukina.

"Hello?"

"Lisa, do you still have your bass?"

"Uh… yes," she said as she peeked into her room to make sure that it was there. "Why?"

"I'm making a band and I need you a part of it."

"Yukina. This is so sudden. You know I haven't played in so long."

"I don't care right now. Bring your bass and meet me at CiRCLE."

…

"Grovel at the power of a demon who's power has been sealed for a hundred years. Few have the true power and none have lived to see the destructive power of…"

"Ako, let's go! I don't want to be late."

"Okay Onee-chan, I'll be right now." Ako grabbed her jacket and headed down to meet with her sister.

There was a special music event happening in the middle of town so the two of them were very interested in seeing what it was all about. The posters even advertised a percussion showcase so that really interested the sisters. There was a stage set up in the middle of the shopping district and that's where most of the people were crowding around. Ako and her sister slithered through the crowd to get right in the front row. Only a few seconds went by before the performance went down. The show started with a rock band from America and everyone immediately loved the sound that the band was outputting. After that was a few smaller group performances by select instruments. After that was when Ako and her sister got really excited. A group of musicians walked onto the stage with a bunch of random percussion instruments ranging from a vibraphone to marching percussion. The crowds grew silent and then a huge boom filled the skies. The group immediately got right into with their crazy rudiments and fast musical passages. Ako and her sister were completely in awe. This was something that they have never seen before and they were so intrigued by what the group was doing.

After the performance was over, the crowd was able to interact with the musicians and their instruments. Ako and her sister were one of the first ones to check everything that they had to offer. They spent a good amount of time with every single instrument that was a part of the performance and every one of them grabbed their attention to the max.

After the event, the two of them headed home. On the way back, a poster caught Ako's attention. She ripped it off the wall and read it carefully.

"Minato Yukina: Forming a band and in need of musicians with impeccable skills. Guitar, drums, and piano auditions will be held next week. Are you devoted enough? Onee-chan, what do you think of this?"

"It seems kind of odd, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Asking random people to join her band, but needing to audition before they can join."

"Hm, I feel like I've heard of her name before." Ako continued to think it over until she finally made it home.

…

"Sorry, you'll have to start the game without me. I'm getting a discord call from one of my friends. Hello?"

"Rinrin, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it Ako-chan?"

"Have you heard of the name Minato Yukina?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I saw a poster today about them forming a band and needing musicians who are willing to audition. Don't you play piano?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You should come and audition. I'm thinking about trying it out. My sister is already in a band and it seems like a lot of fun. If you did it with me, I think it'd be even better."

"Ako-chan, you know I'm not good with new things. I don't even know if I can play. I'm terrible in front of big crowds and stuff like that."

"Come on Rinrin. I want you to come. It'll be fun."

"I don't know."

…

The day of the audition has come and there was a respectable showing. People had guitar cases, drumsticks, and eager fingers. Yukina and Lisa were sitting at a table examining the group of prospects.

"Everyone! This audition is to show me what you can do. There are no restrictions; only, the restrictions of your own ability. Good luck."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

To Be the Best

Chapter 2

"We will start with the drums, move on to pianists, and end with our guitarists. If there are no more questions, we will begin. Good luck."

Everyone filed into their respective locations with anxiousness and nervousness. Yukina and Lisa grabbed a table and placed it in front of the stage. Yukina was so determined to find who she was looking for. Lisa, on the other hand, was still a little confused as to why she was there and why she didn't necessarily have to audition.

"Hey Yukina, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've wanted to do this forever and now is the best time to make that happen."

"Oh… I meant you having me as a part of your band."

"Why would you say that? I know you and I know you'll do great things for this band."

Lisa opened her mouth and immediately closed it. Yukina is a very stubborn person and Lisa made sure to not push the subject any further. They took their seats and the auditions began. Girls came in one at a time and showed their stuff. Each one had their strengths and weaknesses, but none of them were appealing to Yukina's eyes. On the other side of the table, Lisa was amazed by what she was listening to. The skill of these drummers was too amazing for Lisa to easily decide on which one she liked the most.

Just outside the door, one last drummer was waiting anxiously for her turn to prove herself. Her sister was next to her behaving the same way, but without the pressure of an audition.

"There are some crazy girls out here. You nervous?" She turned to her sister and saw that she was pacing the hallway. "Ako. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong?' This is Minato Yukina. THE Minato Yukina. She is a musical prodigy. I don't want to mess this up in front of her."

"Hey, hey. Come on. Don't freak out. This is totally not like you." She grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. "Just be yourself. I'm sure you'll be great."

"But if I be myself, I'm afraid she won't like me."

"Hey! The drums are more important. If she's who you say she is then she won't care. Just… be… you. Okay?"

"Alright. Just be myself."

"Next!" The door behind them opened and revealed an empty room. Ako looked inside and knew that it was time. She looked back to her sister and she gave her a fist bump. She took a deep breath and walked in. As she entered the room, she saw the two girls sitting at a table with a bunch of papers. One of the girls looked really nice and the other one was Minato Yukina. Her aura alone made Ako nearly sick to her stomach. She walked up the steps and approached the drum set. She adjusted the seat and surveyed the drums that were at her disposal.

"State your name and start whenever." Yukina's voice resonated through the room and Ako tensed up slightly. Ako took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Let thy demons bestow their power upon my hands," she whispered softly.

Crash! Boom! Fills and symbols were going crazy. The sounds of drums were filling the room with its brilliance. All Ako's concentration went into not messing up that her eyes were closed for most of the audition. Lisa's eyes shot open as Ako's sound reached her ears. All of the drummers she heard was amazing, but this girl brought something different to the table.

While Lisa was enjoying the music, Yukina was deep in thought. Since this was the last drummer, she was going to have a decision soon. She was cutting down the players to only a few, but there was something about the girl was currently playing that wouldn't let Yukina concentrate on what she was doing. Every now and then, Yukina would look up and see the girl deep in the music. That's when she would look back down and go back to the decision-making process. It wasn't until Ako was done when Yukina was finally able to have a clear mind. She stood up and thanked her for the music. She escorted her out and talked it over with Lisa.

…

The decision was a tough one, but in the end, the two of them were able to make a confident choice. They called the drummers back into the room for drummer's spot.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out. You all showed such talent. Before we reveal our pick, I do want to ask one question: Who knows what the Future World Fes is?" They all raised their hands. "I intend to craft a band that is good enough to make it and win. I hope you all, in some way, share that dream. In the end, we have decided to pick Udagawa Ako-san. Congratulations. Everyone else… thank you for coming out."

As the drummers left the room, Ako approached the table still filled with nervousness.

"Udagawa Ako-san… congratulations. Your playing was extraordinary."

"Wow. Thank you, Minato-san. T-That really means a lot coming from you."

"Well, if you want, you may join us for the rest of the auditions or you can go home."

"Um… I-I think I'll stay."

"Very well. Let's continue with the auditions."

Next, the pianists were up. It was a smaller list, but unfortunately, Yukina was not happy with any of the ones who showed up. Lisa had a pick in mind, but decided to back down after constantly checking in with Yukina's reactions. Ako grew a little sad too since her friend ended up not showing up. After they were done, Yukina called them in and gave them the strange announcement that no one was picked to be her keyboard player. That's when Ako's grew bigger.

Last were the guitarists. This was the longest list. The three of them prepared themselves for the hardest part of the day. Guitarist after guitarist, each one of them showed promise, but they couldn't pick without hearing everyone first. Near the middle of the list, something interesting came up.

"Hikawa Sayo. Please hear me." She immediate started a kicking rock riff. It caught Lisa's and Ako's attention. However, Yukina had her straight concentration face. It was so hard to gauge how she was feeling since Yukina was not known for showing much emotion. With that being said, there was no doubt that this girl showed great skill and amazing potential. She had an identity that they haven't yet seen from the other people who were auditioning. After she was done, she bowed and they thanked her for the performance. However, that wasn't the end of her time in the room.

"Is there something else you need," Lisa asked.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I really need to get this off my chest. I've been trying this whole band thing for a while now and nothing has worked. I recently had to qui another band because they didn't have the drive that I was looking for. My dream is to become one of the greats and whatever it takes, I will achieve it. I may not be the best guitarist you hear today, but I can promise you that I won't back down no matter what. I…"

"Thank you. We will take that into consideration." Yukina was firm with her words and continued reviewing the people who have already gone and who are yet to come.

"Okay… Thank you for your time."

Once she cleared the room, Lisa looked over at Yukina and knew what was going on in her head. She even looked at Ako and she had a smile on her face. Aside from her little speech, she did leave an impression on the three of them.

After the guitarists were done, they were called in for the announcement. Yukina gave her same announcement that she gave to the drummers and the pianists and then quickly gave them her answer. She chose Hikawa Sayo. Everyone else cleared the room and the four of them entered into a meeting.

"Thank you both for coming out and showing me what you can do. I picked you two because you stood out from the rest of the pack. Unfortunately, we were unable to choose a keyboardist so if you know anyone who would be interested, please let them know. We need 5 people to qualify for the Future World Fes. Are there any questions?"

"Do we have a practice schedule yet?"

"Yes, we do. I have reserved a room in this building every day during the week after school. Lisa and I attend Haneoka. What about you two?"

"Me too," Ako said happily.

"I attend Hanasakigawa."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. We will start a little after so we can all be on time and be ready. Does that sound with everyone?" They all nodded their heads. "One more thing… In order for this band to work, I would like for us to be on equal terms with each other so I would like us to be on a first-name basis with each other. Can we agree on that?" They nodded again. "Alright, I will see you all after the first day of school."

As they started to pack up, Sayo approached Yukina in private.

"Minato-san, I just wanted to say thank you for picking me."

"I saw something special in you. As long as you work hard, I think this will be something special. Also, you can call me by my first name."

"I feel more comfortable this way, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Thank you for being direct with me. I will see you on Monday."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
